


The Making Of A Fighter.

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The moment, or moments, Leia realises she wants to fight.





	

“Leia... you can’t...”

“Oh yes I can.”

She’s barely fourteen but she still won’t listen when someone tells her yes or no. She’s spent years aching to fight, to get dirty, to be a woman, a real woman and not just a princess. She won’t play games, not word games, but she wants to do something more.

“Bet you fall, or get hurt...”

Leia snarls angrily in response, scrambling toward the tree and making her way up, knowing she will be in trouble if her parents ever understand what she’s doing. She is smirking as she swings herself onto the platform, readying herself. 

She falls, of course, but she knows now, this is what she wants. To fight. Really fight. She keeps training, pushing herself and fighting, constantly fighting, to better herself, to be ready.


End file.
